Journey To The Indigo Plateau
Journey To The Indigo Plateau is the 20th episode of Zach's Kanto Journey Season 2. Plot Zach, now with all 8 Gym Badges in hand, is walking down a long road, Kevin and Ivysaur beside him. Ivysaur: I, Ivysaur? Kevin: I think Ivysaur's hungry. I know I am! Zach: Alright, let's see, we got uh... We got some sandwiches, we've got ingredients to make some soup... Kevin: Soup! Ivysaur: Iv, Ivysaurrr! Zach: Soup it is... Zach stands up, and brings out a pot. After spending about twenty minutes setting everything up, he begins to cook. He drops some Pecha Berries into the broth, and adds a sprinkle of salt, before putting in some cooked beef. The fragrance makes Kevin breathe it in heavily, and he starts to drool. Kevin: I never knew you could cook! Zach: Yeah, my Mom taught me after... Zach's hand drops the spoon, as his eyes go wide, and the event flashes in his head again. Kevin: After...? Zach: Nevermind. Kevin is startled by Zach's abruptness, and starts to wonder what could've happened. Zach picks up the spoon, washes it off with some fresh water gathered from a nearby river, and he puts in a few slices of Sitrus Berry before stirring it up and putting it above a fire to boil. The fragrance gets stronger, making Kevin's stomach groan. Kevin: Is it almost done? Ivysaur: Ivy... Zach: Oh, of course! I forgot that you don't like to eat human food... Here, I've got some Pokemon food in my backpack. Zach searches his backpack, and finally finds the container. Zach: Here it is! Alright, eat up Ivysaur! Ivysaur begins chowing down as Zach hands him a bowl of it, and Kevin glares resentfully at Ivysaur. Kevin: How come he gets to eat first? Zach: Because you asked for soup, and that takes slightly longer to prepare than sandwiches. Kevin grumbles some more, but finally the soup is ready and Zach makes four bowls, just in case. Kevin tries a taste at first, hesitant about eating something made by Zach, but then wholeheartedly eats it, slurping the remaining broth at the end. Kevin: Seconds please! Zach looks up from his half-finished bowl of soup, surprised, and gives him another bowl. Kevin: It's really good! So your mother is a really good cook? Zach: Well... Not exactly. I kind of learned from cookbooks, because her 'original' recipies were a little... Ambitious. Tried to mix too many things into too small of a package, or only a few things into large packages, you know? Kevin: ...Yeah. Totally understand that. Kevin finishes his second bowl before Zach finishes his first, and finishes the third bowl right after Zach finishes his first. Zach: You really were hungry, weren't you? Kevin: Yup! And nothing's better than a full stomach! Ivysaur: Iv, Ivysaur! Ivysaur grins, and Zach puts everything up. As they start to walk again, they hear what sounds like a low rumble of thunder in the distance to their right. Zach and Kevin both stop, examining the sky. Zach: It's completely clear... Not a cloud in the sky. Kevin: So what is that noise? They both start to walk to their right, then hear it getting closer and closer, until a stampede of Tauros erupt from the trees. Both boys scream, and jump backwards, narrowly avoiding them. Leading the herd is a Tauros with a hint of green in his fur, and a green mane. The rest of the Tauros are following him, with a man riding a Rapidash behind them. Man: Come on Rapidash! Let's herd 'em on back to the farm! The Rapidash neighs happily in response, and they slowly begin to herd the Tauros back into the woods, causing Zach and Kevin to stare in wonder. Kevin: We have to check that place out. Zach: Definitely! Zach and Kevin hurry along, Ivysaur behind them, into the forest, following the trails left by the Tauros. Kevin: Did you see that one Tauros!? Zach: Yeah! It was green... So cool! Kevin: I think I've heard of Pokemon like that... Zach: Yeah, it's a Shiny Pokemon. Kevin: How do you know? Zach: Well... I figured, after I finish travelling, I need something to do. I want to be a Gym Leader, or a member of the Elite 4, or even the Champion of some region! But... I think that maybe I'd rather do something else. Like, research Shiny Pokemon. Capture them. Kevin: ...Well, alrighty then, kudos to you. Ivysaur: Ivy? Zach: Of course I'd keep you buddy! And all of my other Pokemon as well. I could never part with any of you, at least not permanently. Ivysaur: Ivy! Ivysaur grins, and they burst through the treeline, just to see a humongous farm, filled with Tauros and some other Pokemon that looks like a pink cow. Kevin: Miltank! They must've come from Johto! Zach: Oh wow... The two walk into the farm, and a bell above the door rings. A woman looks up from her sweeping, and smiles as she sees the two boys and Ivysaur enter. Woman: Ah, customers? Zach: Actually ,we came to ask about that Tauros herd. The woman instantly looks suspicious. Woman: What about them? Zach: Well, we saw this guy herding them on a Rapidash, and we thought that was really cool. We were wondering what they might've been doing, so we followed them here. The woman looks a lot kinder after he finishes talking. Woman: Aye. Tauros are amazing when it comes to pounding our soil flat, and plowing the fields. The Miltank are used to make Moomoo Milk, which is transported around Kanto and Johto. Kevin: Wow! That sounds awesome! Woman: Mhm! My name is Ellie. My husband, the one you saw riding the Rapidash, is named Robert. Zach: Well, thanks for the time Ellie. But I wanted to talk to you about one Tauros in particular... Ellie: Ah, you must be talking about our Shiny Tauros. He's our pride. One day, we were out looking for Tauros we could raise, when we found a baby green Tauros. We couldn't believe our eyes! It's extremely rare, a Shiny Pokemon is. Having one on our ranch means the world to us! But we ah... We do have a bit of a problem around here. Kevin: Problem? Ellie: You see, there's a group of Tauros that doesn't particularly like the idea of being contained on a farm. Note, however, they aren't on the farm. They're wild Tauros, that are trying to 'free' the Tauros we own. And it's really disturbing things on the farm, you know? Zach: That's terrible! How can we help? Ellie: Well, they live over in the west part of the woods. You can help by making them flee the area. Kevin: We're on it! Zach and Kevin run out, ready to stop the Tauros. As they enter the woods, the scene changes to Ellie, smiling crookedly with a gleam in her eye. Ellie: Robert? Get ready... Looks like we found them. Robert opens a door, still covered by the shadows. Only one side of his face is seen, and he's grinning wickedly. Robert: Zachary Willsone and Kevin Roberts have stopped by, eh? Ellie: Yes they have... The boss will be very pleased when we capture them with our herd of Tauros! The two begin to cackle evilly, as the scene changes to Zach and Kevin finding the wild herd of Tauros. Kevin: How should we handle this? Zach: Leave it to me! Zach walks out of the shrubbery, and the dozen or so Tauros look at him, grazing. Kevin: Zach, what are you- Zach: It's fine! Ivysaur, come on over here. Ivysaur walks over from the shrubbery, and the other Tauros appear to be slightly more relaxed than they were. Zach: And now... SLEEP POWDER! Ivysaur lets loose a rapid series of green spores, which settle on all of the Tauros as they try to run away. They all cough and splutter as they fall to the ground, letting loose tremendous snores. Kevin: Wow, that was... Unorthodox. Zach: Well, we got 'em. Now let's go report back to Ellie. Kevin: I don't know... Ivysaur: Ivy? Zach: Yeah, what do you mean by that? Kevin: It's just... She doesn't seem completely trustworthy. Kind of like she's got a secret she's not telling us. Zach: Well... I guess it wouldn't hurt to be cautious. As they walk back towards the farm, they notice something seems slightly different. They don't see any of the Tauros anywhere, and all the Miltank seem to have frozen in place. Kevin: What in the world...? Zach climbs over the fence, and Kevin starts yelling at him. Kevin: What the crap do you think you're doing!? That's trespassing! Zach: It's not trespassing! It's... Violating the law? Kevin: How did you make it sound WORSE!? Zach: I'm like that, okay? Kevin groans as Zach pokes one of the Miltank. He then screams when it turns to dust and is sent flying by a gust of wind. Zach: Fake! It was some kind of 3D cardboard image thing. Really old, from what I can tell. Kevin: But there were definitely real Tauros here! Right? From a distance, they can hear the sound of the stampede again. Zach: Kevin, get ready. I have a bad feeling about- Zach's voice is drowned out as the Tauros erupt into the clearing, looking extremely angry and with bright red eyes. Kevin: What's wrong with them!? Zach: Kevin... Kevin: What!? Zach: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! Zach takes off running, leaping over the fence, and catches up with Kevin easily, Ivysaur lagging behind them. Kevin: What do we do!? They're too fast! Zach: Sleep Powder! Ivysaur lets loose a series of spores that make several Tauros fall asleep, taking out about another dozen or so. The Shiny one is still leading, however, and the herd is quickly gaining ground, Ellie and Robert herding them from behind, both riding Rapidash. Robert: Catch those fools! Zach: Dear Arceus, what have they done!? They stumble into the clearing where the other Tauros are, who have apparently already awoken from their sleep. They seem angry at Zach and Kevin at first, but then notice the angered herd, and both herds seem ready to face off. Kevin: We are really really REALLY sorry for putting you to sleep, but now we know you're the good guys! So HELP US! The two herds, both with about a dozen members, charge into battle, and begin pushing each other around. The Shiny one slams into one of the opposite herd, then flings another one out of the way with its horns. Zach: We've got to stop the Shiny one! Kevin: But how!? That thing is stronger than anything I've ever seen! Zach: Primeape, show them brute force! Close Combat on the green Tauros! Primeape launches into Tauros, pummeling it with sheer force, until Tauros slams into Primeape, causing him to skid away. Primeape seems to have lost some steam from being slammed away, but he goes back in, using Low Kick to trip Tauros up before using Brick Break. Tauros gets back up shakily, and uses Earthquake, causing damage to all Pokemon in the clearing. He then uses Horn Attack to launch Primeape into the air, then uses Stone Edge, causing massive damage to Primeape. Primeape groans in pain, and Tauros charges towards him. Primeape runs into Tauros, using Brick Break, while Tauros is using Zen Headbutt. They fly by each other, and stand still for a moment, before they both collapse. Ellie: No! That was our favorite Tauros! Robert: Blake will be so disappointed in us! Kevin: Blake?! As in leader of Team Rocket!? Ellie: Yessiree! And we nearly defeated you, if it wasn't for your stupid Primeape! And that stupid Tauros using Earthquake on the rest of our herd... But at least it took out the entire renegade herd! The Shiny Tauros suddenly starts to get back up, shakily once again. Kevin: Zach, it's just getting back up! How do we stop it? Zach grabs an empty Poke Ball. Zach: Only one way. Primeape! Can you hear me? Get up! Primeape struggles up, and stares at Tauros. Zach: MACH PUNCH! Primeape flies into Tauros, using up all of his remaining energy, and both Pokemon once again fall to the ground. Zach: GO, POKE BALL! Ellie & Robert: NOOOOOOOOOO! The Poke Ball slams into the Shiny Tauros, and it shakes back and forth several times. After a few moments of anticipation, it finally stops and it clicks, showing that it has been caught. Zach: I got... My first ever Shiny Pokemon! Ivysaur: Ivy! Zach: Good job Primeape, return! Primeape goes back into his Poke Ball, and all the Tauros seem to turn to normal. Slowly, they turn around towards their previous owners. They growl and stomp the ground. Ellie: Er, Robert dear? Robert: Yes, Ellie darling? Ellie: Perhaps joining Team Rocket wasn't in the best of interests... Zach: You think? Zach follows his retort with a whistle that sends the Tauros flying towards Ellie and Robert. The two run away, followed closely by the Tauros. Kevin: Wow, Zach. You caught a Shiny Pokemon! Maybe you should be a Shiny Hunter, like you were thinking earlier. Zach: I sure would love it, if I can't be a Gym Leader, Elite Four member, or Champion. Although I bet one day I'm gonna be the Champion of some region! Kevin stares in wonder at his friend's cockiness, before they both laugh and walk back towards the road they had started on. The road to the Indigo Plateau was sprawling ahead, and their destination wasn't more than two days away. The episode ends on a freeze frame of Zach looking at his Poke Ball of Tauros, and marking it with a little red star on the white half, smiling to himself. Category:Episodes